


Easy Come, Easy Go

by MelbaDiggory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelbaDiggory/pseuds/MelbaDiggory
Summary: During a party, Steve gets dared to sing a song to the man he's been in love with ever since they met. What he doesn't know is that Tony has feelings for him too.





	Easy Come, Easy Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this. It's my first fic.

The Avengers were in Stark's living room celebrating the defeat of Loki. Steve declined the alcohol that Tony kept trying to give him, but he was still able to enjoy the festivities. That is until Sam made his dare.

"Steve," Sam slurred.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I dare you to sing that song," Sam replied.

"What song?" The truth was, he already knew exactly what song Sam meant. It was a song he'd first heard on a mixtape that Tony had made for him, a song that the Super Soldier had come to associate with Tony, particularly after he'd fallen for the head of Stark Enterprises.

"You know what song." And he did. But he didn't want to sing it, not here, not now. Looking around at the expectant faces of his teammates, however, he knew there was no getting out of it. He was going to have to sing. Best case scenario, no one would ask him who the song was meant for, but Steve knew that even hoping for that might be asking for too much.

"Fine," Steve sighed. Here goes nothing.  
"Easy come, easy go; that's just how you live  
Take, take, take it all but you never give.  
Shoulda known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open; why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever ask  
Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no, oh-oh-oh...

Black, black, black and blue; beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman; that's just what you are  
Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash; yes, you did!  
To give me all your love is all I ever ask  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya 

Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But darlin', I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya 

Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
No, no, no, no oh-oh-oh"  
Steve's voice wasn't the best, so he knew that wasn't the reason his teammates were gaping at him. Any moment now, the questions were going to start.

Tony was the first to recover. "Who broke your heart, Steve?"

"No one. Not yet, anyway," Steve answered. It was the truth. 

"Then why that song?" This time it was Clint who asked.

"Because it's not what he has done, so much as what he will do."

"He?" Tony asked. "You're in love with a guy? Do we know him?"

"Yes. Yes, you do." What was the point? Steve thought. Why lie? He'll probably find out from Sam later, anyway.

"Who is it then? Thor? Clint?" Tony guessed. "Coulson?"

"Neither." Steve mentally groaned. It seems that the time had come for him to divulge the secret he'd kept for so long. "It's you."

"Who?" The look on Tony's face said that he'd heard the answer perfectly well, but he didn't believe it.

"You."

Steve looked down, only to have his chin tilted back up by Tony's rough and calloused fingers. Their lips met in a kiss that was soft but full of love. When they broke apart, Steve lifted a hand to his lips.

"You felt the same way?"

"Of course."


End file.
